Veltan Rigdon
Veltan Rigdon is the second son of Vector Rigdon, and the only successor of Vector since Marcus Rigdon the V is dead. Due to this he gains Verusis Redux, the Rigdon family lines main guardian. This character is noticeably more of a trickster than Vector, showing some of the strengths of the Veven bloodline who would usually try to trick their opponents to win. He knows everything of the Veven bloodline even when he was just born since he did fight AKOM at the beginning of time when he used most of his power. Once he returns to the correct timeline he is very weakened and cannot really fight for himself anymore, so he really starts relying on Verusis Redux to do most of the work. He has a streak of gold hair in his regularly black hair. His only friend is a young kid named Freddie Me, who was named after his fathers old friend, Freddie Me. In 12th grade, Veltan was known as a sports star because of him being quite large and a great football player. He then noticed one of his eyes had become a red color, showing he is connected in more ways than one with the Veven family line. He realizes AKOM must've stuck a piece of himself into Veltan to show these similarities between the two. This theory is proven true when Veltan senses AKOM eating away at his soul using his spirit. AKOM is still alive in some way. Veltan feels his soul become evil- and gains a desire to kill. AKOM's Influence AKOM forces Veltan to start killing for his own sanity, otherwise he would go crazy without one victim a week. Eventually, Veltan stops and feels his sins crawling on his back, and loses complete control of his body, gaining a second personality, as a man named Vecy Rigo, who shares all the traits of AKOM-fully blonde, two red eyes, and a short stance. Vecy becomes the one in control who keeps killing and killing, until eventually they find Arius and Rich. At this point, Veltan is awakened and pulled out of his hiding, and immediately is grabbed by Rich, who slowly ages him with his ability, while Arius readies his attack. While in pain, Vecy pushes out again and rips Rich to shreds after a spiel that Arius couldn't hear. After "News Of The World" is created, Veltan finally separates himself from Vecy-who then takes form as AKOM, but as basically a cloud. Vecy joins Arius against Veltan, and they fight until Vecy is ripped apart into nothingness-The Soul of AKOM is finally gone. Veltan's Final Fight Veltan faces off against Arius after Vecy is ripped to shreds. Arius starts the fight off by poking Veltan and making him extremely old, allowing him to become so confident that he becomes the fastest being in the world. But that doesn't matter- Veltan stops time and slowly charges an ultimate Prepara-One that can wipe away space and time itself. He grabs Arius' neck, and blasts right as time comes back- and is thrown to the ground? Veltan's bones shatter as he hits the ground, and cannot move any longer. His only hope is Verusis Redux. As Arius steps forward to erase Veltan, Verusis evolves into his final form- Vatanos. Vatanos has the ability to wipe away another beings existence, but at the price of life. After trying to fight back for a good 15 minutes, Veltan resorts to the finale-and wipes away Arius in a fell swoop, and in turn, dies at the feet of Vatanos. Vatanos wipes away the dust of Veltans body and picks up an arrow-known as the Guardian Arrow. Vatanos disappears into the dark, with the Arrow. Veltan is deceased. Arius is Deceased.